


The Doomsday（日暮途穷）

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 1.Seashore（海滨）2.Robinson（鲁滨逊）3.The Lost Tribe（被遗弃的部落）4.Roots（根源）5.DESTINY（命运）





	The Doomsday（日暮途穷）

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉国设USK  
> 〉〉Serious drama  
> 〉〉给鲸的生贺！！

01

 

英国猛地睁开眼。

……他感觉有人捏着他的鼻子和下巴。刺眼阳光里貌似是美国的脸，而那张脸正在逐渐靠近放大——

英国惊起，一把推开凑上来的撅起嘴唇：“你他妈在干什么……咳咳咳！”紧接着一阵猛咳，他感到气管瘙痒，一股子咸到发苦的味道从嗓子眼挤上来，鼻腔里则如同被马桶塞通过一般痛楚。

“呸、呸……这话该我问你才对吧！”美国忙着吐出嘴里的砂砾，毕竟他是美利坚合众国的意识体而不是什么蚌壳的，“你他妈溺水了，换做别人早被你这八爪鱼拖死了…我正要给你做人工呼吸，你连九岁童子军的常识都没有吗？！”

美国浑身湿透，头发一缕缕黏在脑门儿上，贴在身上的夏威夷衬衫扣子一个不剩（估计是英国处于软体动物时期扒掉的）。短裤倒还在，但是那双不晓得是不是标价人脑子被门夹了的贵得要死的耐克人字拖不见了踪影……眼镜也不知道去了哪儿，但鉴于美国本人坐坏/他们俩做爱时踩/压坏的经验丰富，所以那应该没什么要紧的……要紧的是英国岌岌可危的自尊。

于是英国眯起眼，嗤了一声，从嗓子眼里挤出来一句：“喔，真是不幸。”

……好吧，这又回到了一个小时前（如果美国推测的时间没有错）的情况。突然而来的节假日让两人决定小聚一下，后起的暴发户之国建议乘游艇兜兜风，并且不接受反对意见。（“我该庆幸这不是纳比拉号* 吗？”英国说，言下指总统对美国的影响不小。“喔，要是不是她，我们也不会这么亲密，你说是吗？”美国回击道。）到了上了游艇，原本约定不提工作的两人因为能源问题吵了起来。

“我以为我们已经达成了一致！”英国说，“没人会阻止开发新能源，不过你不该对特斯拉抱有如此大的期望！”

“噢拜托——不要这么故步自封。就算是汽车行业早已成熟，但你不能否认，也许埃隆·马斯克就是那个先驱者！”

“他的确创造了历史——在最让我头疼的列表中排在你和某只青蛙的后面。”英国哼了一下，“你排在第一。”

“我该吃醋吗？”美国说，“你说他的口气就像19世纪你谈论贝尔和爱迪生一样。”

英国做手势打住他：“我不想与你争论，我现在要到甲板上去。这里的空间容不下你的自大和我。”

“喔，什么时候革新的热情上升到了自大？那么你自19世纪70年代以来的种种我可以解释为？”

英国上舷梯的身形顿了顿：“你这么热切地维护特斯拉，莫不是其中有你的股份？”

“尽管它走势不好，但比起某些传统产业，依然前途无量不是吗？”美国紧跟英国上到甲板，外面是后者嫉恨的晴空万里。在英国看来，身着夏威夷衬衫踩着拖鞋的美国在白色私人游艇和蓝天的背景下十分刺眼，他身后略显绿色的云似乎在闪光。

“不论怎样也不能改变它事故频发的事实。”

“Come on.革命总是需要鲜血的，你以为人人跟你家一样？”船在摇晃，不知是两人声音提高还是怎么的。

英国瞪了他一眼：“那么你还指望我褒扬你流过血？”

“你应该！”船摇晃得更厉害了。

“话题到此为止，我不想听到任何有关马斯克、斯塔克或是你，的事情。”

骤然间，天色大变，方才的风平浪静似乎是幻觉一般，他们是驶入了撒旦的世界，黑云密布要胁着要泼下漆黑的沥青，仿佛太阳从未出世，风狂啸而来压过一切声音与呼吸，电闪雷鸣裹挟着漆黑海水倒腾到天的脸上，他们的船如同一片叶子，时刻都有可能被掀翻。冰雹砸下来了，甲板发出碰碰的响声，一切似乎是在一瞬间发生的——

“这是怎么回事！”英国攀紧了栏杆吼道，黑色的风几乎要扼住他的咽喉把话塞回去，一个浪头后狼狈不堪，“我们在哪儿？！！”

“当然是大西洋！God damn it！！我本想给你个惊喜的！！”美国吼着，他们浑身湿透，像是刚从海里捞上来，腥咸滑溜的海水在美国的手和把手间打滑。但海浪势头不减，船几乎要被掀得底朝天。美国把手伸向英国：“抓住我的手！！我们快回船舱！”

“的确惊喜！去你他妈的美国冒险浪漫精神！！！”

英国够到了美国的手，但这时甲板倾斜，一个十几英尺的浪头打来。

他们被拍得七晕八素，像两条滑溜的鱼似的被倒进了海里。

……

“不幸归不幸，我建议我们休战解决当下的问题。”

英国瞟了他一眼算是默许了：“我们现在在哪儿？”

“……很可能是大西洋的一个小岛上，绝对不是大陆。我们已经航行了将近六百海里。”美国伸出手想把英国拉起来。

但明显对方并不领情：“你原本计划去哪儿？”

“你的海外领地，百慕大群岛。”美国说，“别那样看着我，我们的游艇绝对是可以远航的级别！”

“……”英国感觉胃部隐隐作痛，如果他们从佛罗里达出发到百慕大群岛航行路线是直线，那他们大抵算是经历过百慕大三角的人了（附加条件是如果他们算人的话），“好吧，这件事等我们都能活的话再算账。第二个问题，我们知道时间吗？”

“我觉得现在应该是下午两点，我的手机显示的时间很奇怪，很多文件丢失了。卫星电话也没有信号。”

“你不是说它能防水防火防磁暴甚至还可以量子通信吗？”

“well……我也一头雾水。”美国说，“我们不如看看我们有什么？我手头只剩下我的手机、一烟匣没怎么浸湿的烟和打火机。”

“一把多用军刀，和我家钥匙。”

“……你能解释为什么你度假要随身带刀？不要告诉我你随时准备捅我。”

“然后回到伦敦。”英国说。

美国耸耸肩：“如果我们与外界失去联系，直接捅死自己，三天后你到你的伦敦，我到我的华盛顿，倒也没有什么问题，还省了路费。”

“哦老天。比起跟你一起做鲁滨逊和星期五，那还真不如一刀捅死我。”

虽说如此，但是两人还是争取不要死在这里。尽管他们俩的处境要比鲁滨逊糟得多——他们手头没有任何能适合荒蛮生活的工具，身上穿的服装在这小岛上也显得十分可笑，英国同美国一样穿着衬衫短裤，脚下踩着因浸了海水而咯吱作响的软皮凉鞋——而美国甚至没有鞋子！

由于完全不知道自己处于大陆还是岛屿，他们决定到高处去。从他们上岸的海滩可以看见南部的一座山和与之相连的小山包，前者的顶上只有星点绿意，应该是一个火山口，而后者郁郁葱葱，被当地的常绿树种覆盖。标记过上岸的海滩后，他们先是沿着海岸线向东走，途经一片椰树林和低矮的灌木丛，一路上暂且没有发现人类活动的迹象。

走了将近半个小时的时候他们发现了一条宽约十英尺的小河，目测深约六英尺。河水十分清澈，里面甚至游动着几种淡水鱼，他们今后可以从这里取到生存所必须的淡水。标记过后他们沿着河流向上走，即向那座看上去最高的山进发。在那之前美国建议把衣服脱下来裁成片绑在腿上，避免划伤和被藏在草丛里的毒虫叮咬。

“这个无疑你比我在行。”英国解开扣子。

“当然了，殖民主义者，你永远是住当地最好的住所，靴子当然比绑腿更好。”

“你这么说像是我亏待了你一样。”

“喔，那我真谢谢你把我从草原里挖出来把我带进了你们的文明世界。真是奇怪，我为什么不是在中美洲被发现的。”

“谁知道你是从哪儿蹦出来的。”随后英国又咕哝了一句，美国没听清，不过、地上突然出现的死蛇夺去了他的注意力，搞得他忘记去问英国说了什么。

两人顺流而上，穿过沼泽地与灌木丛，进入原始森林，美国捡了两根结实的木棍作为登山杖兼作防身用。这里林冠相连不见天日，处处散发着热带雨林里常有的潮湿腥腐味，吸进去的每一口气都十分粘稠，每一脚踩下去都是枯枝败叶。鲜艳、长相奇异的花与毒虫没什么两样，它们因人的到来而向旁边退去。一只百慕大海燕呼啸而过，其刺耳的叫声让人惊出一身冷汗。为避免暴露在外的皮肤被划伤，他们不得不放慢脚步拨开重重枝桠与荆棘。

好在这座山并不算高，但是到达山顶时两人都挂了彩。他们站在火山口边，小心翼翼地沿着边走。这座火山似乎很久都没有喷发过了，以至于台上长满了地衣与苔藓，甚至有了较高等植物的存在，它们相互纠缠一直延伸到漆黑不见底的深坑里。两人环顾四周，发现他们的确处在一座岛屿上，准确地来说，是群岛中的主岛上。主岛呈长条形，东西走向，起伏的低丘被茂密的常绿林所覆盖。南北有着海滩或陡崖，听着海浪破碎在岩石上的轰鸣，他们应该庆幸自己是被冲上了海滩。

英国自登顶后就沉默着，美国问：“你认识这个海岸线吗？”

“不……”

“连英国人都不知道的岛？我以为你糟蹋过地图上任何一片土地。”

“我会将你这句话视为褒奖。”

“是你臭名昭著的殖民政策赫然耸现。”

英国没有理他，指着岛东北方向：“你见过如此平滑的海岸线吗？那里曾经应该是个人造港。这座岛或多或少地被人改造过，这座岛至少是曾有人定居过。”

“……那为什么这座岛被舍弃了？”美国沉吟一声，他向更东处眺望，那里的晴空似乎被一道灰色的线分割……不对，那哪里是线，那是炊烟！它从一片林中的空地升起，昭示着人的存在！

“英国！你看！那里有村庄！”美国激动着大声叫着猛拽起英国的胳膊。

美国过于激动，却不想脚下踏空，他扯着英国，猛地仰头向后栽去。

 

02

 

……

“嘶……痛……”美国感觉自己整个人快散了架，后背和胳膊也是火辣辣地疼。

“……操你妈，我们算是还清了。”他身旁传来英国的声音。

这回他们从将近十五层楼房的地方跌下来，砸进了深坑底部。多亏了藤蔓、枝杈和他们身下的软泥苔藓，虽然两人满身划伤、内脏感觉像是全部震碎，但谢天谢地，没有大伤。美国缓缓地爬起来，去拉英国，这次对方倒是没有拒绝。美国调开手机的电筒，白色的光穿刺黑暗照印在岩壁上，他们看到了一排被苔藓侵扰得斑驳的文字——

"Quo fata ferunt? （拉丁语，命运把我们带向何方） "

英国皱了皱眉，心脏猛跳起来，他赶紧顺着雕刻读下去，上面似乎讲述了这个岛的故事。他抚摸着那些中英法混杂的文字，从十六世纪一直读到了二十一世纪，而令他奇怪的是它的故事竟然继续向后延伸开去。

“这里就是百慕大群岛。而这里是它纪念碑，这座岛的博物馆。”美国在他身旁说，塞给英国一枚金属制圆饼状物，“这是在美国铸造的第一枚英国硬币。”

英国看了眼手中的硬币，这本不属于他或者美国，但是人们总是对第一有着超乎寻常的执着，搞得他也觉得有些东西的确值得纪念……他将其塞进荷包，他简单地略过摆在一旁的金饰银饰，一些被放在柜子里的藏画示意让美国看看他的发现：“这里记载的故事超过了我们的认知范围。从十六世纪到二十一世纪处的内容都是已经存在的，并且与我记忆中的没有任何出入。”英国指向更远处，“但问题在于，这个故事并没有完。”

“等等，难道问题不是为什么这里会有这么多原始森林？建筑群呢？”

“也许我们说的是同一码事……你还记得我们经历了什么吗？”

“……一场百慕大三角的暴风雨。”美国像是猛地惊醒了，“难道说我们通过四维通道来到了未来的百慕大？”

“他妈的，那我们至少是来到了8000年以后……你还记得千年虫 吗？我的手机不会受到百慕大三角里的种种影响，但日历只设计能计到9999年，再往后计日系统就会崩溃。”

“现在人类是否存在都是问题，何况我们。”

“还是继续看看上面记载着什么吧。”

石碑上的故事一直写到了二十六世纪，其间交代了几次地震和海啸，北赤道暖流裹挟来核污染物，当地幸存物种、基因改造作物、克隆人集体死亡，纯种人被撤离出这个岛，匆匆忙忙在墙壁上刻下了这段文字——随后便出现了一个断层。

"Quo fata ferunt?"

这几个文字再次出现，如同初学者拙劣的模仿，歪歪扭扭像是蚂蚁爬出来印记，只不过从这儿开始的雕刻要新鲜得多。这句话像是翻开另一个世界书页的符咒，突然间成百上千的扭曲的褐色人脸挤了出来，脸上无一不抹满了油彩，脸上刻着一些最简单的符号。上面记录了他们在这座岛上采摘果实、打猎、捕鱼甚至农耕，从这里可以看出这是一个相当大的部落，分工井井有条，社会和谐安定。直到他们这座岛的秩序被打破，他们紧紧地排在一块，向着最顶端一个类似于圆盘的飞行器膜拜（他们称之为“先知巨轮”），从那上面走下来一位褐色皮肤身材均匀的女性（他们称从“先知巨轮”上下来的人为“先知”），传授他们知识与语言，这次的语言更加难懂，它似乎与旧世界有着一丝丝联系，但像是经过了数百次改革，简洁但是失去了美感……

他们继续向后看着，不知为何那些被刻进墙里的人脸为何变得如此生动，他们似乎要从石壁里跳出来又被刻刀戳进去，鲜活地记录下他们的苦痛。两人现在只能根据图画猜出其中的意思，大致了解到尽管不知从何而来的文明降临，但他们仍然被疾病、自然灾害侵扰。文明并不能缓解萨默斯 人（他们居然自称“萨默斯人”）的苦痛，他们仍然信奉着先辈（即最早在这里刻下石碑者，他们称之为“萨默斯唯一的神”）在一次海啸后，族长向女先知请求庇护，请求她把他们带走，就像他们的祖先被带到这座岛上来一般。但遗憾的是她并没有答应，“先知巨轮上已人满为患了。”于是族长带领人们走进丛林，远离带给他们灾难的大海，从此废弃了造船业。

“他们应该逃到大陆上去，而不是把自己封闭在这座岛上！”美国评价。

“他们在这里定居已经有近百年，外面的世界对于他们来说只是祖先一两句模糊的描述。”

“可是‘先知’应该知道！”

英国白了他一眼，但紧接着抓住了美国的手腕：“那是什么？”

近在咫尺的地方，站着四个褐色皮肤身材壮硕的野蛮人，脸上涂满了油彩，手持长矛，另有一名披着羽毛斗篷，裸露皮肤上刻满图腾的老者，从仪表看来，这位老者应该就是石壁上的族长之类地位的人物。他们一动不动瞪视着两人，像是雕塑，直到长者挥下了手中握着的长杖，发出了愤怒的叫吼声——

“他妈的，我们刚刚怎么没发现他们？？”美国吼着，他把手机甩到一边应战。

“有时候野蛮人要比我们狡猾得多！”

褐色皮肤的野蛮人受命向两人冲来，奇怪的是并没有用矛插刺，令英国郁卒的是其中三个都冲向了美国。英国闪过冲要害而来的拳头，矮身用肘部击向扑空了的来者的肋骨，对方痛喝一声转身勒住英国的脖颈却被挡住过肩摔在地上，那个年轻的野蛮人瞬间打个滚爬起来揍向了英国的脸颊——

美国那边的情况也不容乐观，他刚刚从火山口掉下来，浑身的酸软疼痛只能让他堪堪以一敌三，奇怪也幸运的是，他发现对方都没有下狠手。

这时长者又挥动了他手中的长杖，更多的褐色人涌现了，一排一排，怒目圆瞪地看着他们。

“呃……我们还是投降吧。”英国稍愣了一下，紧接着手就被反剪了起来。

“……”

“他们要是食人族早就把我们杀了……说不定他们就是萨摩斯人，如果是那样的话更好……他们认为让他人流血都是罪恶。”英国眼神示意从更远的黑暗里涌出来的野蛮人。

“好吧。”美国咕哝一声，一拳将最后扑上来的人揍到墙壁上后，举起了双手。两个壮士趁机走上前，将其押下。他们俩被搜了身，英国口袋里的多用军刀和硬币被没收，而美国的身上的东西竟然逃过了一劫。老者挥杖让自己的手下把两人押走，紧接着他大叹一口气，在石壁前跪下，念念有词地说了些什么，随后起身跟上队伍。

“这时候该怎么办？我们貌似是侵犯了人家的领地——甚至还是圣殿什么的。”美国看见了族长的行为，小声问英国。

“他们估计没见过先知以外的人，何况是白人……按照石壁上所说的，他们有下议院，萨默斯人会聚在一起定夺我们的罪行。”

“……那时候我们就可以趁防守弱的时候逃走！”

“你能逃到哪儿去，我们是在一座岛上。”英国用看白痴的眼神看了他一眼。

“也许是海边？我们可以做一只垡子……”美国说，紧接着押着他的人警告般吼了一句什么，“噢，这可真窝囊。”

“你的确话多，这种情况不如期盼他们给我们判死刑。”

两人被推搡着向前走，沿着铺满花瓣的平整的泥土小道（这证实了石壁在他们族里的地位非同一般）向东走。他们走了将近两个小时才来到了这些人的村庄。

村庄建在一大片百慕大圆柏中辟出来的一片空地上，被长短不一的木桩围了起来。房屋是圆形的，大多都是木质结构，少数几间是砖房，茅草屋顶尖尖的，这样有利于排水。家家户户都有饲养或多或少的禽类，甚至有的家庭还养了羊。从主道走可以发现，整个村的人口不算太多，大概有四五百人。看见有异族人的到来，妇女与孩子都探出头来，他们涌到了村路上，抻长了脖子望这边的情景，这让他们十分诧异，一个个褐色的涂了油彩的面孔上白色的眼珠子都快瞪掉了。到了接近集市的地方，村路甚至堵到了水泄不通的地步，于是族长不得不下令让族人都回到屋里去。

但这并没有什么用。这最多只是让一小部分人回到屋里张望，大多数人还是在街上。这段路实在是太难走，以至于十分钟的路程他们花了半个小时才走到族长的住所。

那些人锁上这个“独栋别墅”的院门，把两人用笨重的铁链拴在A型的柱子上后，就匆匆挤进组长住所旁边的砖房（估计是会议室）。据他们上岸已经过了将近四个小时，也就是现在差不多已是下午六点，美国的肚子已经开始咕咕叫了，于是他示意一个萨摩斯人过来，跟他比了比手势。对方很不情愿地给他带来了点姑且能称之为面包的东西和一些淡水，随即也跟那群人一同进入了会议室，并且在临走前安排了六个职业拳击手看了都会却步的当地壮士守着他们。

“看来他们并不是毫不讲理嘛。”美国分了一部分食物给英国后，大快朵颐起来。

“你居然还有心情吃……”

“嗯哼，不吃东西怎么有劲逃走？”

“……”

他们原以为会议会很快结束，但他们一直到他们吃完、天色暗淡成深灰色，房间里点起蜡烛、趴在院子木栅栏外边看稀奇的褐色小脑袋都不见了……会议都没有开完。两人在铁链限制的范围内来回走动，避免被蚊子吸干了血。

“在这么多会议中，大概这是我最希望他们早点拿出草案的一个。”美国抱怨道。突然间，他看见一个约莫五岁头戴海燕羽毛做成的羽冠，脸上涂满油彩，浑身上下都有图腾的男孩出现在院内。他像只猴子一般窜上高大的圆柏，跳到会议室的茅草屋顶上，拨开蓬草看里头的场景。

“嘿！你看那小子！你们不把他踢出去吗？”美国比手势向身旁的看守示意，企图转移他们的注意力，但对方像是没有看到。

“等等……美国，你发现这个孩子有什么不同吗？”

“他更像个没进化的人？这些人是不是瞎了！”这一声似乎被那个孩子听到了，他从屋顶上滑下，向两人走来。

“除了他们的族长身上有图腾，你见过哪个孩子身上有？”英国若有所思地说。

美国顿了一下：“不太可能吧……他们这种规模能形成国家吗？我猜他最多是贵族、或是族长的孩子什么的。”

随着这个孩子一步步走近，他的直觉以及那种同类一般的感觉告诉英国，他的设想可能是真的。

显然那个孩子也发现了这两人身上远比肤色苍白有价值的问题，他对看守说了几句什么，那六位身材高大的成年人竟然就直接向其颔首，走开了。

“你们是谁？为什么会在这里？”他用的是中英法混杂的那种语言，虽然如此也足够让两人听懂了，在他说这话的同时褐色瞳孔里透出的灵魂绝不像是一个五岁的孩子能有的。

“这个……很复杂。”英国说，“我们来自大陆。”

“这不可能！大陆早就陷落了！”那孩子大声嚷道。

“我们来自更早的大陆，还没有陷落的大陆。”美国补充，“那时候有很多，我们这类的存在。”

“是的，你显然已经发现了你自己与你的族人的不同，你也猜到了我们可能是同样的存在。”英国蹲下来，将自己降到与那孩子相同的高度，“我是英国，那个是美国。如果你想知道，我们可以告诉你更多有关于我们存在。”

“我凭什么相信你们？”

“因为如果我们想逃走早就逃走了。”美国皱眉，这个孩子的眼神让他相当的恼怒。他丝毫不费力地就拽断了拴住自己手腕的铁链。

那孩子猛地警觉起来，英国迅速示意美国不要做出具有威胁的行为，并且偏头尝试与男孩对视，用温和的语气安抚眼前的男孩：“因为我知道你只有母亲，没有父亲。”英国捕捉到了男孩眼神里细微的颤动，并且故意将手脚上的链子弄响，“而且你的寿命远远长过你的母亲。”

“……你要知道你这话是在侮辱人。”男孩的语言依然不善，但语气弱了很多。

“你的母亲是族内最圣洁的圣女，而神赋予了她使命。”

“你说的神是指萨默斯人唯一的神吗？”那孩子紧接着问道。

“不是，也可以说是。”英国说，“我们应该到更隐蔽的地方谈论这些，不是吗？”

那孩子思忖了一会儿，说：“我可以给你打开锁链，但是你别想玩任何花招。”他瞟了眼着两人裸露的皮肤，“你们比小羊羔还要嫩的皮肤根本经受不住树林与沼泽的考验，而且太容易被发现了。他们把你抓回来的时候，冒犯神殿和逃跑两条罪名可以足以让你们作鲨鱼的饲料。”

“我相信没人愿意看到这一幕。”英国说。

“我叫甘乔·德·佩斯卡多，我允许你们用姓称呼我。”佩斯卡多从自己身上的取下一串钥匙，打开了英国手脚上的镣铐，看向美国的时候他犹豫了一下。

“美国同我一样这么想。”英国补充。

“呼——你这个死恋童癖。”美国搓揉着手腕，小声对英国说，“看来你哄孩子的确有一套。”

“嗯哼，伟大的美利坚还不是中了我的套。”英国嘴角轻微上扬。

他们跟着佩斯卡多翻过篱笆，途经一片百慕大蓝眼草花丛，来到了树林里的一处隐蔽小屋，这间屋子无疑也是木头做的，但是存在年份已久，似乎已经长进了树里。佩斯卡多打开门让他们俩先进去，自己断后再锁上门。

他拿出了两个板凳，示意（似乎用命令更好）他们坐下：“你刚刚说的我母亲，你是怎么知道的？”

“因为我也只有母亲，叫不列颠尼亚。虽然我不记得她，但是我的哥哥告诉我了她的存在。”

“等等，那我的母亲是谁？”美国问，接着他顿了顿，有点惊恐地说，“肯定不是你！我确认过，你没有……”

英国瞪了他一眼，似乎是气得耳尖发红：“你能不能先闭嘴！”

“那你说的神，不是指唯一的神，那是指谁？”

英国呼出一口气：“你们所谓的神，其实只是千年之前，和你的族人一样的人而已。而真正的造物者，我们也不清楚，但确有其存在。我们被创造是被赋予使命的，因而与一般的人不同，我们违背生老病死的规律，不，或许是遵循着另外一套规律。我们是国家，而创造我们的力量未曾现形过。你知道，能置一般人于死地的打击的确也能让我们‘死去’。但是过了三天，我们又会在某个固定地点‘复生’。”

男孩若有所思地说：“我在圣殿里出生。”

“你知道什么是国家吗？”美国问。

“我当然知道。”佩斯卡多鄙夷地看了美国一眼，“我在圣殿出生，在那里游荡了将近百年。我懂那种语言，上面记载着一些概念，不然我们为什么叫萨默斯人？我们有国土，也有人民与文化。”

“而政府呢？你们的村委会？”英国阻止美国继续说下去，转而问：“你说的大陆陷落了，那是怎么回事？”

“大陆是无人之地，他们挖尽宝藏，无止尽膨胀的欲望让那里遍布毒气，植株诡异，没有人能在那里生存。他们很难活过三十岁，更别说繁衍生息，即使有神保佑生出了小孩，那也是畸形儿。大陆被抛弃了。”  
“你是怎么知道的？”英国问。

“我曾祈求过先知带我去那儿，他们知道我不会死，所以带我去了。抵达当天我便觉得头昏，我坚持在那里生活，到了第二年，我浑身长起了疙瘩，紧接到了第三年，我像是中了蝎鱼的毒，浑身发紫、呼吸困难，在他们送我回来之前我就死了。”

“所以你们只能生活在这座岛上吗？”

“是的。如果有传说中的神的话，那他真是残忍至极。为什么要让我们生在这个被魔鬼环绕的岛上？每年当暖流涌入，总会吹来一阵死亡之气，更何况过于大的能量让土地的深处不稳定，地震和海啸频繁侵扰。我恨先知，他们总是一副讳莫如深的样子，他们不肯分享任何能帮助我们生存下去的技能，我们就像是他们的试验品。对，我们的确是活着，但是苟延残喘，时刻都有可能走向灭亡。我们生在这个被抛弃的地方，我们注定是被抛弃的种族。”

男孩顿了顿，意识到自己过于激动了。他深吸一口气，平静下来：“我该回去了。”

“准备怎么跟他们解释我们俩的事？”

“我会说服他们的。但是为防你们逃走，我必须把你们锁在这里。”

佩斯卡多站起来向门口走去，这个小小的国家背负着太多的苦痛，竟让人感觉他像是枯瘦皱缩的垂暮之人。他回过头对两人说：“你们可以睡在这张床上，如果饿了的话，柜子里有面包，木桶里有水，最好不要动巧克力和咖啡。另外，床脚有便盆。”

他将门锁上后，英国解开绑腿，掏出手帕沾湿，简单擦拭后躺到了床铺上，从美国的荷包里掏出了烟匣和打火机。他点燃一支烟，似乎在沉思着什么。美国用同样的方法清理自己后坐到床边，拉开英国拿烟的手俯下身亲吻他：“我敢打赌我小时候远没他这么讨厌。”

“谁知道。至少比现在可爱多了。”英国又吸了一口，抚着美国脖颈处的短发把他拉下来，将烟送进对方的嘴里，看着美国因猝不及防而稍稍呛着，英国哼笑一声，“你以为人人都像你一样，有人给你做摇篮，有人用几百年的经验教你怎么建构成熟的国，长得比谁都快。”

“可你没告诉过我这些。”美国不满地啃咬身下人的嘴唇，舌头与对方的缠在一起。他掐灭英国手中的烟，扔到了床下。

“那谁来告诉我呢？”英国环绕住美国健壮的肩膀，手指轻柔地在已经结疤的刮痕周围划着圈。

“喔，可你告诉他了。还有，要是丘吉尔知道你能不穿上衣到处跑，他可能会从坟墓里蹦出来用拐杖敲你的脑袋，说你当初不对我投怀送抱完全就是出于那莫须有的自尊心。”美国转而舔咬对方的脖颈，把英国稍稍托起，另一只手小心绕过伤痕从英国赤裸的胸前滑到短裤的扣子上，“老天，你怎么伤成这样。”

美国褪下他的短裤，隔着平角裤搓揉他的下体，英国的呼吸声变得重起来。他喘息着说：“我只是在试探……我也是现在才知道那些是我们的共同点……而且……”

“而且什么？”

“我觉得我们需要创造一点只属于我们两个人的空间。”英国垂下眼睫去解对方的短裤，将里面早就勃起的阴茎释放出来。他的手指灵活地摸过前端渗出的粘稠液体，滑过硬挺的柱身一直摸到臌胀的阴囊。美国享受地低吟一声，扶着对方的腰示意英国背对他趴在床上。他借着唾沫扩张开英国的身体，再俯身压进去，顶到最里面的时候两人都发出了慨叹。

“Gosh……我想我们不回去也没什么不好。”美国在英国的耳旁说，“我们到了这个错乱的时空，无意间从自己的责任中脱出身来。管他什么，我们也许可以像我们的猫一样……卸去担子，遵循的生老病死法则。”

英国矮下肩去，双肘支撑床铺腰挺成弧度以承受美国的抽插：“啊……我也这么想……”

接下来便是激烈无言但是令人满足的性爱，英国率先缴械投了降，由于卫生条件堪忧，美国快要高潮时让英国并紧双腿，把精液射到了对方腿缝之间。完事后美国清理了两人，英国则是懒散地趴着，又点燃了一根烟。

“要是寿命不是无限的，我可不会让你这样抽烟。”

“那我们一起抽，一起早死。”英国把烟嘴塞进美国嘴里，让他也吸一口。

“嗯哼。你到四十岁的时候肯定会秃。我可不想让我这帅气的英雄天天面对一个秃瓢英国佬。”美国猛吸几口送上嘴的烟，英国翻了个白眼，狠狠揪了把美国肚子上的肉。

经历过这一天的种种，两人都疲惫不堪。美国开始觉得觉得眼皮干涩沉重，思维沉入了水里，他在睡着前口里模糊地念叨着：“如果、如果……”

……如果我们能作为普通人，即使一年，不，一天，那也十分满足了。

英国迷迷糊糊在心中将句子补完，随着自己和美国逐渐稳定的呼吸声，堕入了睡梦中。

 

03

 

第二天的清晨，两人在门锁摇动的声音中惊醒，闪电般分开缠在一起腿。来者是佩斯卡多，身后跟着他的几名族人（估计是他的亲信）：“布恩地亚族长想问你们一些话，等会儿跟我一起到村里去。”他仍进来两双鞋，然后门便关上了。

美国呼出一口气，抓了把头发：“好吧，我觉得这种文明程度同性恋接受程度还挺高的。”

“也许他们觉得两个男人睡在一起并不是什么怪事。”英国也爬起来，去捡昨晚扔在地上的裤子。

待他们全副武装后（如果这也算的话。不过他们的布料就这么点）打开门，那几名萨默斯人递给了他们夹着羊肉片的面包和果汁。他们沿着原路返回到村里，再走了条人稀少的道儿穿到族长的住所。佩斯卡多把他们领入会议室，族长正在那里等着他们。

族长小心翼翼地用他们的语言对男孩说了些什么，佩斯卡多转达：“他想问你大陆陷落前是怎样的。”

美国沉默了一下，回答道：“那里有清澈透亮如这里一般的天，高耸入云的山，清澈的河流，肥沃的土地。没有危险的的沼泽、吃人的丛林，没有灾害，没有疾病。人们在草地上唱着赞美歌，孩子们身体健康，在他们的乐园玩耍。”

英国稍稍有些吃惊地看着他，佩斯卡多投去发自内心的感激眼神，他转达后，又问出了下一个问题：“你觉得我们的族人会迎来那么一天吗？”

“会的。”美国坚定地说，“如果人们一起努力……”

就在这时，大地剧烈地震颤起来，像是在上下跳跃，年迈的族长在几人搀扶下也几近跌倒，女人和孩子尖叫着从房屋里冲出来慌乱成一团，最健壮的勇士也惊恐万分。尽管慌乱，族长当机立断让人扶着他去做紧急安排，英国和美国作为在场为数不多稍微镇定的人扶着族长往村中的小广场走，佩多卡斯跑往会议室拿来了族长的话筒。短短几十秒内，他们尽量让更多的人聚集到村中空地上。接下来地面开始左右摇晃，木质房屋发出咯嚓声，砖房倾倒了，地壳在低吼，厚重的岩石层相互撞击，大地撕裂的声音从脚掌震颤到脑仁，所有的活物都惊恐得发不出丝毫声响。

横向的摇晃持续了一分多钟最终才停止。蹲在广场上的人像是已经石化了一般，直到一个女孩的恐惧的抽噎声打破了死一般的寂静。人们开始哭喊起来，往家中跑，有人跪倒在废墟中疯了般地刨挖，没人注意到一个年轻人拨开树林疯狗似的跑出来，他手脚发颤发软跪倒在佩斯卡多身旁，他瞳孔放大，涕泗横流，恐惧得像是见到了世间最吓人的魔鬼。紧接着他被那个男孩捂住了嘴，男孩把他扶到一个安全的空地坐了下来，紧接着找到族长说了些什么。族长在他的亲信的搀扶下开始用话筒重复着同样的一段话。让人不敢相信的是，尽管两个异乡人听不懂他们的语言，却被这位老者声音中的力量震撼。  
人群的情绪渐渐稳定下来，仍有余力的男人组建起小团队去帮助那些受灾严重的家庭，女人带着孩子在小广场上搭起了临时的帐篷。

佩斯卡多最后走到美国和英国面前，说：“我们到北边的海滩上去吧。”

英国皱眉：“怎么回事？”

“海啸。”这个看上去只有五岁的男孩垂下头去，肩膀似乎已经要垮掉了。

“你为什么不跟族长说？”美国问。

“因为我们逃不过了，我们要灭亡了”男孩说，“我让老布恩地亚鼓舞族人，我希望他们最后也是在对未来的美好期望中死去。”男孩顿了一下，“而我，我并不想看着他们死去，所以我决定去看看那滔天的，命运给萨默斯的巨浪。”

“我们走吧。”美国说。

他们根据那个孩子说的方向，穿过撕裂的土地，哀嚎倒地的百慕大蓝眼草，连根拔起的圆柏；穿过被湿滑苔藓覆盖的碎裂岩石，冒泡的沼泽地，海燕在破碎的枝杈间哀鸣；他们穿过像是被炮弹袭击的椰树林，穿过灌木丛，来到了他们上岸的那个海滩。标记告诉他们退潮了，因为水被吸引到了更远的地方，那就是造物者给他们，给人类安排的命运。

远处的海平面像是股一个大包，深黑色的海水乌云般涌动，它在以吃惊的速度隆起，向前推进，轰鸣声让大地与天空一同震颤  
。  
“这是我最后的请求。”男孩平静地看着滔天的巨兽，“对于之前的一些事，我很抱歉。我从未见过同类，压抑得太久了。我很感激，但不知如何弥补。”海浪推进，男孩得费劲地大声说话才能让两人听见。  
他把先前从英国身上搜来的硬币交到了英国手上，说：“圣殿里其实有不少珍宝，但是你只拿了这一枚硬币。我很奇怪，但是也很容易想通，我想这一定对于你意义重大，毕竟这里曾经是你的海外领土。”  
他转而对美国说：“这是你落在石壁前的东西。它挺神奇的，跟先知的东西差不多，应该也很贵重。虽然你是个自大的讨厌鬼，但是我对于你给我们族人最后的希望我真的十分感激。”

“这个危险品我就没收了！”他拿着英国的那把多用军刀。海浪已经遮住了半边天，男孩的声音却轻得像没有了一般，却奇迹般地被美国和英国捕捉到了。这个褐色皮肤的男孩第一次露出了笑容，它在阳光里闪耀，比所有的星星月亮加在一起还要璀璨。他头也不回地向前奔去，被巨兽的阴影笼罩。

"Quo fata ferunt!!!!!!"他像个疯孩子一般狂呼着，尖叫着，没入了深蓝色的墙壁。

“轮到我们了。”英国笑着看向美国。

“我们也许会回去，也许永远不会。”美国握紧了英国的手，“God，幸亏我们昨天来了一发。”

海浪层层向前推，冲上海滩，它的尖端碎成上亿片白色雪花，撕碎了天空，遮蔽了太阳，它狂啸着而来，两人却丝毫没有恐惧。

他们没入其中，海水挤压着他们又包裹着他们，无隙思考，无法呼吸，这一切都发生在电光火石之间。

 

……

 

命运把我们带向何方？

 

……

 

 

 

04

 

美国躺在空调被子里，隐约可以听见空调工作的声音。他感到从未有过的舒适与安心，他到了天堂吗？他从未到过天堂，在三天的复活期间里也没有。那时候他的灵魂像是在虚无缥缈的空间游荡，通过千万个格子看到了千万个时间点的世界，曾经的、未来的，他能看到却完全无法插手，想要大喊却被扼住了咽喉，这一切糟糕透顶，醒来一瞬所有的事物都被收拢成极小的一个点，随后发生在空白空间、如同三亿年漫长痛苦的三天里的一切再也回忆不起来，忘却的干干净净，但那种如同在地狱走了一遭的感觉犹在，那种恐慌在睁眼一瞬缠绕上全身，让人窒息。

这间房子像极了他在华盛顿的家，原来天堂是这么体贴的吗？他舒展了一下四肢，却感受到腿上绑的什么东西被挂住了。他睁开眼，掀开被子，自己赤裸着上身，穿着短裤，腿上绑着的是他撕成布块的夏威夷衬衫。他疑惑地往荷包里摸，摸到了他的手机，烟匣与打火机，手机显示今天是他的百慕大群岛计划实施后的第四天，回归正常工作的第二天。他抓着头发打开烟匣，里面少了两根烟。  
他猛地拍头用手机拨通了英国伦敦住宅的座机电话，几乎是立即就接通了。

“我们、我们回来了？”美国大着脑袋大着舌头问。

“……似乎是这样的。而且我们成功地翘了一天的班。”

“好吧。”美国停顿了许久才小心开口，“你觉得这一切是真的吗？”

“也许。”英国看着躺在手里的硬币，脑海中浮现出那个褐色男孩的笑容，“我想……应该是的。”

“我的心情很复杂。我该说些什么？”

“重获新生感言？”英国说，“不要问我这次为什么没有‘重生副作用’我也没经历过。”

“不……”美国思考了片刻，“环境问题？”

“还有新能源？”

紧接着英国补充笑道：“放心，在特斯拉的问题上我是绝对不会向你妥协的。”

 

……

 

命运把我们带向何方？

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *纳比拉号  
> 20世纪80年代特朗普买下的当时世界上最大的私人游艇。
> 
> *Quo fata ferunt? （拉丁语，命运把我们带向何方）  
> 百慕大群岛格言。
> 
> *千年虫  
> 计算机2000年问题。
> 
> *萨默斯  
> 百慕大群岛的旧称。
> 
> *布恩迪亚  
> 有没有人眼熟这个名字:)
> 
> *参考书籍  
> 《云图》
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------  
> 后记：  
> 　  
> 其实一开始我只是想写落难的沙雕米英怎么后来就变成了荒野求生误入野人族伪科幻伪宗教真穿越（……ntm）  
> 总之超级多虫……
> 
> 晚了将近两个月的生贺Ummm  
> 而且差不多是复建产物，舌头都捋不直，地理废疯狂翻初中地理书（）
> 
> 就这样迟贺某鱼生日快落了
> 
>  
> 
> by Lather  
> 2018.6.21


End file.
